GitSAC: Unexpected Target
by ZenosParadox
Summary: Kayabuki takes note of a man in Section 9. Ch 6: What would Aramaki think of the Sniper and the Prime Minister? Saito and Kayabuki find out.
1. Ladders

Summary: Kayabuki takes note of a man in Section 9.

Disclaimer: Ghost in Shell belongs to Masamune Shirow. These are merely ramblings based on absolutely nothing in canon.

**UNEXPECTED TARGET**  
_**Ladders**_

The Prime Minister was a perfect lady. She maintained her facade with dedication and was the epitome of grace and good manners. This was not a difficult task because she was typically surrounded by old men in suits, such as Aramaki, or middle-aged men who had spent far too much time in the diplomat's chair. Or even downright ugly men such as Gohda. While she appreciated the wit and wisdom of these men, physically they were the equivalent of her male relatives. She shuddered to think of any of them touching her.

Nor did her personal life lend itself to a change in male scenery. Her ex-husband had done a good job of making her believe she was sexually inadequate, so she had thrown herself whole heartedly into her career once that fiasco of a marriage was dissolved. Still, her body made her aware that she was not designed for a life of celibacy, thus her brain compensated by creating fantasies that would have left her colleagues blushing. In order to ensure her wayward body did not pursue these fantasies, she avoided all social engagements with men. She became an exemplary member of the dateless league and even avoided hired escorts. All in all, Kayabuki was deprived of opportunities to appreciate the male physique.

Although she had spent a decade maintaining the mask of Ice Princess, Kayabuki was not a sexless woman nor indifferent to men. She was reminded of this when the hotel where she was speaking was suddenly under a bomb threat. Luckily Section 9 was in attendance, all dressed in their civvies. The crisis was quickly diffused, arrests were made, and the Prime Minister managed to dodge the concerned faces of Aramaki and Togusa as she excused herself to find a bathroom. Batou and Kusanagi never looked concerned about her, but she wanted to dodge them anyway.

So it was as she walked down a corridor, she saw a door pop open from the ceiling followed by a ladder suddenly expanding to the floor. Soon a lean but muscular and very masculine body was descending. The fit of the black trousers molded the legs and hips of the man very nicely as one leg was extended while the other was bent at the knee when his progress halted. She could see the definition of the thigh muscles, the firm buttocks, the lean abdomen. Then the man lowered himself further to reveal of perfect upper torso, not top heavy like Batou or too lean like Togusa, just, well, perfect. She could hear a case being retrieved before the man completed his descent.

Kayabuki was lost in inspecting the man's chest peeking through the navy shirt. It was partly unbuttoned and a silver chain was gleaming against his skin. Then she realized that she should be screaming because this might be one of the saboteurs. She was about to follow through when she decided she should really move her eyes to look at the man's face rather than focus on his chest. Recognition and embarrassment struck simultaneously.

It was Saito, the sharpshooter of Section 9. His face was expressionless and a slight tilt of his head was the only acknowledgment he gave her.

Kayabuki blushed as she realized that he probably knew she had been staring at him while he descended from his position. She told herself to remember to act like a lady and gave a slight bow to the man before walking away.

But just as she passed him, she could have sworn she saw the man wink at her. No, it couldn't have been. She turned slightly to look over her shoulder at him, but he just kept walking away. She blushed when she realized she was staring at his derriere again.

"You idiot!" she chided herself as she splashed cold water on her face. "He couldn't have winked. You're--you're...and he's, he's--gorgeous," groaned the woman.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and blew a puff of air at her bangs. "Lady, I think you need to get laid."

But that was as much a fantasy as the wink she thought she had seen. Kayabuki might be the Prime Minister, but she was no Motoko Kusanagi. Besides, the man only had one real eye! She felt herself flushing again. Of course, that explained it. He had just blinked his eye, a natural movement that had nothing to do with her.

- - - - - - - - - -

Saito met the rest of his section in the lobby of the hotel just as ordered. Batou looked at him quizzically and asked, "You really enjoy your job, don't you? I can tell you're smirking."

The sharpshooter smoothed his expression. Yes, he did enjoy his work, but as a member of Section 9, one could easily start to feel like another machine even though he had very few cyber parts. It was nice to be seen simply as a man. He had heard the footsteps of the woman coming down the hall when he had made his exit. He had heard her stop when he began his descent. He had realized she was watching him and not calling out in alarm. This had made him curious to see who it was, although part of him expected it would just be Motoko making her rounds.

To his surprise, he had found himself face to face with the Prime Minister. He had to admit, Kayabuki looked quite fetching when her face was flushing. He couldn't help but wink at her, although he expected he'd get a stern note about appropriate professional behavior. One did not wink at the political leader of Japan. But one could dream of her.

- - - - - - - -

_Yoko was standing on the second rung with her back against the ladder. She braced her arms against its sides to remain immobile. She knew his complete attention was focused on her. Her gaze dropped onto his body and verified that she was indeed an object of lust. He stepped closer and she found that her position put her at eye level with the man. His hand reached out to trace a curve, tease her body and then to taste..._

Kayabuki sat up and was breathing heavily. The release had felt good, but it would never do to let the sniper become the focus of her fantasies. Still, it wasn't as if she saw him every day. In fact, he might be the safest man to fantasize about. He'd only find her attractive if she were a target.

"Right, Yoko," she scoffed. "No man in his right mind would be dreaming about you."

She punched her pillow and went back to sleep.

**Author Note:**

Kayabuki and Saito? Sure, why not.


	2. Cracks

Summary: Kayabuki stumbles, but manages to move forward with Saito.

**UNEXPECTED TARGET**  
_**Cracks**_

Another day, another crisis, another kill--or rather, kills. Saito broke down his equipment with quiet efficiency and made his descent on the fire escape of the apartment building. Their operation today was a raid that had been planned since last week's bomb threat by the same hacker group, so Section 9 was dressed in their light combat gear.

As he took the stairs at an easy pace, he noticed a a car pulling into the area. His lips quirked a bit at the edges as he considered who had the authority to pass through the police lines. With luck, he'd have an opportunity to observe the woman who had been teasing his dreams for the past week.

- - - - - - - - -

Kayabuki had dismissed her security unit for the day and followed her impulse to drive to the site of action once she was notified of Section 9's success. Her interest was strictly professional, of course. The detour had nothing to do with gaining another opportunity to check out a certain sharpshooter.

And it certainly wasn't by design that Kayabuki just happened to be on the street adjacent to the stairs where Saito was making his exit, but the Prime Minister appreciated the coincidence. The Major and Batou were standing nearby while they spoke to each other, so Kayabuki thought it reasonable that she should commend them on a job well done. She donned sunglasses as she stepped out of the car.

While the Major debriefed her, Kayabuki's attention was covertly on the man coming down the stairs. Like Batou, Saito chose to wear a sleeveless shirt under his vest, but it was now opened so that the material was taut across his chest. Kayabuki held back a sigh as she noticed the definition of his pecs and biceps. He looked firm rather than bulging; lithe and strong rather than the brick wall that Batou conveyed. When the sniper reached his team, he set his weapons case on the street and stood quietly, apparently at peace with the world.

"...and Saito here got the two men who took hostages..." Batou's words definitely got Kayabuki's attention. She glanced at Saito's relaxed disposition and found it a contrast to the deadly efficiency that Batou was describing. Then a shout from Togusa took Kusanagi and Batou across the street to where he was.

The Prime Minister suddenly realized she was alone with the sniper, but his compact frame and placid demeanor put her at ease. Although her heart was racing, it was from anticipation rather than apprehension that the man would suddenly explode. She told herself to breathe and think of something neither stupid nor condescending to say.

"While I regret the loss of life, I'm relieved that the innocent civilians were spared," she offered. She wondered if the man would preen over his success. Her ex-husband never lost a chance to act the alpha male.

"Section 9 is an effective team," replied Saito.

Kayabuki smiled at his simple response because it confirmed he was not a boisterous man, although she wished he would speak more. His tone of voice reinforced his comforting presence, but it was time to go before she embarrassed herself. "And I better leave you to join your team. Good day."

She turned to find a nicely muscled, bare arm now holding her car door open. Kayabuki was distracted again by the man's biceps and failed to watch where she was stepping. Her heel caught on a crack in the pavement and she stumbled forward, but Saito caught her before her knees hit the street. The pain shooting up her ankle made her wince, however.

"Oh!" To increase her embarrassment, when she tried to get her sunglasses perched back on her nose, she clipped them at an angle that sent them off her face and onto the street. The neat crunching sound as she regained her footing verified their fate.

"Careful," murmured Saito as he brought an arm around her waist to steady her. "Here, sit down and let me look at your ankle. You might not be able to drive."

"I'm so sorry, I usually don't lose control of my body," murmured Kayabuki, then cringed inwardly as she realized what she said. At this point the man had set her in the car seat and was already crouching to inspect her ankle.

Saito kept his expression smooth and maintained a professional tone as he directed, "Tell me if it hurts."

Kayabuki was mesmerized at the sight of the man's hands approaching her body with the intention of touching her. His first touch seemed to sensitize her and the woman caught her breath at the novel sensation while Saito felt her ankle. Luckily her stockings prevented direct contact with her skin or she'd be whimpering with pleasure. Instead she assured, "It's fine."

"Let me check movement," directed Saito.

Kayabuki bit back another whimper as Saito tested the rotation of the joint. His fingers were firm and felt warm. Then when he shifted one hand up her calf, a shiver went through her body and a low moan escaped her. "Oooh!"

"Did that hurt, Madame Kayabuiki?" Saito's voice held concern and he loosened his hold.

"It was just a passing twinge," assured Kayabuki. "I don't think it's anything that will keep me from driving, Mister Saito."

"Javier," murmured Saito as she slipped her foot back into her shoe. He looked up at her and said, "My name is Javier."

"Javier? That's not a Japanese name," observed Kayabuki as she took the seat properly to drive.

"Spanish mother," explained Saito before he closed her car door.

Kayabuki gave in to one last impulse as she quickly rolled down the window, although she knew the tell-tale blush was rising on her face. "Thank you, Javier, and, and please call me Yoko if we're not tending to official business."

"You can rely on my discretion, Yoko. Good-bye."

Kayabuki watched him as he turned, picked up his weapons case, and joined the others with Togusa. She maintained her composure except for that damnedable blush as she pulled away. It wasn't until she was out of the vicinity that she began hitting the steering wheel with the palm of her hand.

"Damn, damn, damn! Saito probably thinks--rather, Javier thinks--wait, why did he tell me his name? Was he flirting with me? Well, why not when I'm practically getting off just because he's touching my leg."

Kayabuki slammed her palm against the steering wheel and accidentally honked her horn. She hunkered over her steering wheel feeling guilty, but kept muttering. "Call me Yoko? Augh! He's probably thinking of that old celebrity, the shrieking Yoko Ono. Augh!"

- - - - - - -

"Hey, Saito, you coming or what?" asked Pazu as he closed his locker at headquarters.

"I'll pass, thanks," replied Saito. There was only one woman on his mind and at the moment he had no interest in a substitute.

"Suit yourself. I'll have two women tonight just to make up for your absence."

"Don't you ever get tired of it, Pazu?"

"Sex? Hell no!" Pazu squinted at Saito.

"Not the sex, just the absence of any feeling with it," explained Saito.

"I think Togusa's been a bad influence on you." Pazu then laughed, "You can't be thinking of settling down. What woman in her right mind would want to spend her life with killers like us?"

"Maybe a woman who saw more than just a killer," offered Saito, but Pazu just laughed even more at that as he left.

Saito walked onto the street and reviewed his encounter with Kayabuki. He had watched her posture for any signs of dismay as Batou described the kills the sniper had made. The way she tilted her head indicated interest, but her stance did not become rigid nor did she engage in any nervous gestures. At the time he had been relieved that she had not labeled him as a cold-hearted assassin.

Still, he was a bit disappointed to think that being alone with him had flustered her. She normally moved quite gracefully, but the misstep on the pavement probably meant he made her feel uncomfortable, that she had labeled him as a killer. Or so he had thought until he had inspected her ankle.

Saito was not a celibate man, but it had been some time since he'd prowled for women with Pazu. That had to be why this little interlude with Kayabuki affected him so much. He felt a jolt run through his body from the first moment he touched her. Still, he had a lot of experience in masking his emotions although Kayabuki tested his limits.

It would have been better for him if the woman had Togusa's hairy legs. Unlike the other men in Section 9 who appreciated Motoko's Queen Kong bosom, Saito was a leg man. He couldn't help but notice that the political leader of Japan had very shapely, firm legs. Her stockings prevented direct contact with her skin, but it wasn't difficult to imagine the soft, smooth texture beneath.

And he hadn't been deliberately trying to cop a feel on the woman, but when his hand had slid up to her calf, that shiver in her body was not the wince of pain he had expected. If Kayabuiki was that sensitive to touch, he would bet that she'd be quite responsive to a caress under more intimate circumstances. The image was quite evocative and Saito was relieved when Kayabuki indicated it was time to go.

He had felt compelled to leave a personal imprint on this meeting, so he had offered his first name. She could have ignored it or even rebuked him for being familiar. Since he'd received no reprimand for winking at the woman earlier, he estimated his chances for at least a neutral response to be good.

But the response was better than he imagined. He was pleased that she had offered the use of her given name. Yoko. It evoked memories of the music of Yoko Kanno, one of his favorite composers. Yoko. Was she interested, desperate, or just a tease?

Saito remembered the blush on her face and thought it rather charming. No, the woman wasn't a tease. Desperate? He didn't know anything about her dating habits, just that nothing had been written about her in the tabloids. It was clear she put her career first. Interested? This was the big question.

He had carefully selected his parting words to Kayabuki before he spoke. The Prime Minister couldn't afford to engage the interest of a man who would flaunt a relationship with her. In fact, a man who could keep secrets would be preferable for a woman in her position, so discretion was the one assurance he could offer. Kayabuki could ignore him, of course, and that was the most likely course the Prime Minister would follow. Still, this target intrigued him at too many levels to ignore.

Saito checked the time on his watch. He could probably catch Father Paul at St. Ignatius tonight. He had two deaths to confess as well as impure thoughts about a certain woman.

- - - - - - - - - -

_She was walking when she stumbled on the pavement, but she knew he would be there to catch her. Then she was sitting down and watching as he removed her shoe and then trailed his hand under her skirt to release the stocking. He rolled the fabric down in one long caress and her thoughts were only focused on pleasure. The gasp escaped her when she felt his lips on her bare ankle and..._

Kayabuki woke up but couldn't move as the last fragments of pleasure swept through her. If nothing else, Saito was a great stimulus for her dreams. She was finally able to roll over and hugged her pillow to her tightly. What would it feel like to embrace the man and not the fantasy?

"No, Yoko, he's off limits; you can't have him," she chided herself. "But he's the one who winked at me. He's the one who made sure I wasn't hurt. He's the one who offered his first name. He's the one who said he'd be discreet."

She sat up at a scary thought. Saito was interested in her--as a woman!

"What do you want?" she yelled before thrusting her pillow on her face. She whispered, "Javier Saito."

Author Notes:

I watch the American translation, so I'll stick to the Americanized dialog. The best fit for time frame is the GiTS SAC 2nd gig. Given the information in Poker Face, I thought it plausible to offer Saito's background. St. Ignatius is an actual Catholic church in Tokyo.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Moves

Summary: Kayabuki makes a move and Saito regrets it.

**UNEXPECTED TARGET**  
_**Moves**_

"The Karasu are reconnaissance drones that are undetectable from the ground. The composite coat of the craft leaves no signature; it's completely invisible to radar as well. Visual detection is close to impossible when the Karasu is in flight. The frame is light, but sturdy, which means that it can be reused. Finally, the software provides the remote pilot maneuvers that other drones could not execute, let alone survive."

Noburo Nogi completed his introduction with an arrogant tilt to his head. His buxom assistant looked up adoringly at him while the project engineers shifted nervously. The man who had come to test their claims about the Karasu, however, remained silent. His face was impassive, but the eye patch made him look rather grim.

Nogi cleared his throat before he asked, "Do you have any questions?"

"When do we start?"

"Ah, yes, we've got the perfect vantage point for you..."

I'm sure you do, thought Saito, but what good was a test of how the drone would work in the real world if all the parameters were pre-set? Besides, there was something about Nogi he disliked. He followed his escort to the designated area, but once left to himself, he went to work.

Within minutes he was on the rooftop. He spoke into the radio "Ready."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Prime Minister Kayabuki entered the conference room at the end of the working day. She had inserted one last appointment as soon as Aramaki had told her that the sharpshooter from Section 9 would be testing the Karasu drones today. It had sounded reasonable to request a direct report of the outcome, but she knew her motives were less than pure.

She wandered over to the mirror above the mantle and bit her lip. This little infatuation was getting out of hand. Her interest was growing beyond physical attraction and into wanting to know who Javier Saito really was. If she kept up her courage, she had a little plan that would allow her to spend some time alone with him today. She grimaced at the mirror and straightened her hair.

"Would you quit checking how you look, you idiot." Kayabuki closed her eyes and muttered to herself. "What a stupid idea! Demanding a direct report on the Karasu project! Abuse of power just because you want to see him again. "

But as soon as the door opened, the recriminations left her mind. She schooled her face into professional indifference as Aramaki entered. But her breath caught in the next moment when Saito appeared. His solid presence gave her a warm feeling, but she gathered her thoughts before she began blushing.

They exchanged greetings and once Kayabuki took her seat at the head of the table, she indicated for the men to take the seats to either side of her. She crossed her legs and realized that her limb was lightly touching Saito's under the table, but the man appeared unperturbed by the contact.

Kayabuki maintained her professional tone of voice as she asked, "I want to know whether the Karasu project delivered on its assurances. Nogi Aeronautics said it would develop an effective reconnaissance drone."

"I'm afraid that after today's tests, there is no Karasu project," began Aramaki.

"What do you mean?" asked Kayabuki.

"There are no prototypes left," explained Aramaki.

"None left?" echoed Kayabuki as she realized that Saito had moved just a bit so that now their legs were definitely in contact. She kept herself from grinning with pleasure and focused on the project. "But, there were three Karasu prototypes according to the preliminary report."

"That was before Saito went to test the units. You wanted proof that they would avoid detection, so I thought challenging them with an experienced marksman would be the best test." Aramaki turned to the sniper expectantly.

"I shot down the Karasu prototype without trouble," Saito's voice was bland as he reported.

"Saito used his own vantage rather than the pre-determined point and was able to detect and destroy the drone within thirty seconds of deployment," added Aramaki.

Kayabuki looked at Saito and observed, "Then two should be left. What happened to them?"

"Shot them down, too." Saito was determined to be taciturn.

"Why?" asked Kayabuki. Her lips had quirked into a slight smile and her leg bounced a bit against Saito's. "Why would you shoot down the other two if you proved your point with the first?"

"Nogi said my first shot was a fluke," began Saito. "He insisted I try drone two. I shot it within twenty seconds and proved him wrong."

"And the third?" asked Kayabuki. She could just imagine Nogi's chagrin.

"Nogi then said it was a matter of pride and was foolish enough to insist I try the third drone," explained Saito patiently. "I shot that one within ten seconds."

Aramaki inserted his contribution, "Nogi obviously thought that Saito would spare the third drone so one working prototype would remain. However, lest you insist on sanctions against Saito, I must say I support his move to destroy the drone and essentially eliminate the Karasu program. It was a waste of money."

Although the she wanted to laugh, Kayabuiki only allowed herself to smile. The Karasu project had been a thorn in her side if only because the main backer of the project was her ex-husband. He had gotten the contract before she had become Prime Minister and it irked her that she couldn't cut off funding. Thus, she had insisted on it being independently tested. "Actually, I was going to thank Mister Saito. At least the government only provided matching funds. I'll see to closing the account immediately."

"Saito just demonstrated what I've been saying all along about the Karasu, but the idea itself is good ..." began Aramaki.

She listened while Aramaki described the value of the drones and the shortcomings of the Karasu project. In reality, more of her thoughts were focused on Saito and the point of contact between their legs. He was wearing a dark turtleneck today, so she was a little disappointed in his being so covered. She imagined penning a new directive: all snipers of Japanese-Hispanic descent must appear in sleeveless shirts--no, shirtless, in the presence of the Prime Minister.

"...so it's best that we unveiled its inadequacies so efficiently," ended Aramaki.

"I like the idea of improving the reconnaissance drones and now we can open the project to competition." Kayabuki stood up and the men followed suit. The Prime Minister then took a deep breath before taking the plunge. "But that can wait until tomorrow. I intend to walk home so that I can enjoy the day. You can leave Mister Saito as my guard so that I won't have to make arrangements with my security."

"Section 9 is not supposed to be used as your personal bodyguards," protested Aramaki. "This is a specialized unit and each member has specific talents that shouldn't be squandered on drudge work."

"Then consider the escort duty as appropriate sanction for making the autonomous decision to obliterate the Karasu drones," she said as she turned to the sniper. "Mister Saito, is that acceptable?"

"I accept, Madame Kayabuki," assured Saito. He turned to Aramaki and explained, "It's better than being docked the cost of a drone."

Aramaki left them and Kayabuki released her breath and leaned against the wall. She looked at Saito and said, "You really don't mind?"

"That depends on whom I'll be walking home." Saito approached her and asked, "Will it be Prime Minister Kaybuki or Yoko?"

Kayabuki smiled. "Let me get changed into my walking outfit and you tell me. I'll be back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kayabuki returned ten minutes later and Saito was impressed. The woman wasn't wearing her suit, but blue jeans, an oversized black sweater, and a turquoise blue baseball cap under which she had tucked her hair. Sunglasses dangled from the neck of the scoop-necked shirt underneath the sweater.

"You do this often?" asked Saito as he took in the sight of the Prime Minister looking so approachable.

"I get tired of the fish bowl," sighed Kayabuki. "Come on, I'll show you how I slip out."

She dodged out of the room and to the stairwell. This prevented any hallway encounters, so Saito felt it safe to talk to her. "This could be dangerous without a security detail."

"I call in to verify that I've arrived home," assured Kayabuki. "I should apologize to you, Javier. I'm making it seem as if you're being punished, but I'm actually quite happy you destroyed the drones, although it's for a petty reason."

"And what would that be?" They had just left the building and were walking on the street.

"Nogi is my ex-husband," admitted Kayabuki as she donned her sunglasses. "Funny world, isn't it? I couldn't do a thing about retracting the contract without appearing vindictive. And then you come along and my problem is solved."

"Glad to oblige, Yoko," said Saito. "I didn't like the guy."

"You've got a good feel for people, then. Nogi is narcissistic and uses people to achieve his own ends."

"Why were you with him?"

"At the time, I gave in to the pressure of doing what was expected of me. He was handsome, wealthy, came from a prestigious old family. I put up with Nogi for one horrible year until I realized how much I was changing because of his--attitudes toward me. I quit turning my back on his cheating and divorced him with the intention of never seeing him again. Still, I'd like to have seen his face when you blew away his drones."

"I don't think I can quite mimic it, but it was something like this." Saito provided his best impression of a fish out of water and Kayabuki's laughter was a fine reward.

"Oh, that's perfect. I remember that look when I walked out on him," admitted Kayabuki, but then she groaned inwardly. She needed to quit talking about Nogi and get to learn more about Saito.

At the moment, the man stopped their progress and suggested, "Let's walk through the park."

"You know where I live?" asked Kayabuki. She thought she'd have to lead him.

"Section 9 has good sources," replied Saito, then frowned momentarily. "And I shouldn't have said anything because I bet I sound like a stalker."

Kayabuki blushed, "Well, actually, let's call it even. I happen to have looked up where you live."

"Let's take that detour," said Saito, but this time, he clasped her hand lightly and led her along the path.

The couple walked indolently along the paths. Kayabuki was trying to think of something to say that did not involve her ex-husband, so she finally asked, "I suppose you're fluent in Spanish?"

"Yes."

"I know Spanish. And French. English, of course. And German and Mandarin." Kayabuki cringed inwardly. Go ahead, Yoko, prove yourself the nerd you really are.

"Quite the linguist? I just know English and Portuguese in addition to the Spanish and Japanese," replied Saito.

They spent the rest of the walk testing each other's vocabulary in the languages they held in common and soon found themselves on the sidewalk in front of her apartment. Saito released her hand in preparation for leaving her as she whipped of her sunglasses.

"Would you like to come in? I should offer you a drink at least, a glass of water?" said Kayabuki as she smiled up at him.

Saito hesitated only a moment before nodding and following her in. He was treading on a dangerous path, but he was confident he could extract himself. He was not one to lose control, after all.

Kayabuki poured water for them to drink and sat beside him on the couch. Her hair was loose around her shoulders now and made her look younger than her years. Their knees were lightly touching and Saito stretched an arm behind her shoulders, although he didn't try to draw her into his embrace. He seemed content just to be with her.

Kayabuki found her courage to probe for Saito's background. "So, you know that I was married before. Have you ever?" She stopped suddenly and frowned. "Wait, I should have asked if you were married now. Oh no."

"I'm not married," assured Saito immediately. He remained silent for a while then added, "I was married once, a long time ago, but the war came and I lost everything, including her."

"I'm sorry," said Kayabuki. Was he still mourning his lost wife? "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"The memories are all good," explained Saito. He hadn't spoken of the woman in over a decade, but felt right about opening up to Kayabuki. "Monica was my best friend's little sister. It's always been hard to think of her as my wife, just Joaquin's sister."

"You grew up together?"

Saito nodded before he continued, "Joaquin and I went off to fight. We got in a bind and I couldn't save him. By the time I could see his family, Monica was alone, so I married her to protect her. I thought she was safe when I went off to fight again, but I was wrong. Sometimes I wonder if it wasn't better for her that way. She never seemed to belong to this world."

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I can't say I regret that you're here--especially to show up Nogi," offered Kayabuki. "Are you ever scared? It seems that a sniper is a sitting target for another sniper."

"That's why the ones who live are more than just good shots. Tactics, technology, patient temperament, you've got to have them all. No one has scared me like the Major, though."

"Motoko Kusanagi," murmured Kayabuki. As usual, thoughts of the woman made her feel inferior. "She's quite a woman. I'd suppose all the men in Section 9 would have a bit of a crush on her."

Saito tilted his head to look at her. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, she's so confident, smart, and, you know, built."

"We all respect the Major, but I don't quite think of her as a woman, just a soldier. She's the one who took out my eye and my arm, right before she recruited me for her team," explained Saito. "I'd give my life for the Major, but like I said, she's scary."

"The Major shot you?" Kayabuki was incredulous as she turned to face him. "And you still work with her?"

"Anyone else would have killed me, so in a way, I sacrificed my eye, but I'm still alive." Saito then added, "You know, I haven't talked about myself like this since--since Joaquin was alive."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable with me then," admitted Kayabuki. "Once I became Prime Minister, I noticed that old friends began being cautious around me. And then there were others who just tried to find a way to use me. My half-sister is one of the few people who still treats me the same."

"Your bio doesn't mention a sister," muttered Saito.

"She was the child of my father's mistress. We met at primary school before we discovered we had the same father. Miki has been my best friend ever since."

"So your background isn't quite as staid as your public biography indicates," observed Saito.

"My life is pretty boring, Javier, mostly focused on working, but I do have my little secrets. Miki, for example, I don't want to share with other people, so we keep our relationship quiet. I also don't want to make her a target for someone trying to hurt me."

"And what if someone wants to get close to you, Yoko. What if someone understands about keeping things under the radar?"

She licked her lips and noticed that Saito was watching her intently. She could see the firm muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt and wanted to know what it would feel like to have him pressing against her. She wanted to know what his hands would feel like on her body. She leaned in further and was not surprised when she felt his hand tuck under her chin.

Would he kiss her? In the next moment she got her answer, but then all thought left her as the kiss deepened. When he released her, she could only whimper, "Please, Javier."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Yoko? What's--how did I hurt you?" Saito leaned over Kayabuki who was curled up with her back toward him and crying on the couch, clearly in distress.

He reached out to gently stroke her back, but drew away when he heard her call, "No!"

Then another sob wracked her body and Saito felt like some ravaging beast. He should have known it was too fast. He should have been much gentler with her, but the way her body was responding to his touch drove his passion. He had intended only to kiss her, but then that turned into caresses and the shuddering response they wrought from her body. And when he tried to regain control, she was the one tugging at his clothing until--But he could have sworn the pleasure was not one-sided. What had he done?

"Yoko, do you want me to leave?"

The woman took a shuddering breath before sobbing again, but he could distinctly hear her say, "Go."

He found her sweater and covered her with it before quickly pulling on his shirt and straightening his clothes. This was like a nightmare for him. At least he'd managed to remember a condom so he wouldn't walk away wondering if she were pregnant. He stood and offered the only assurance he could, "I won't bother you again."

Her sobs just seemed to increase as he walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miki?" s_niff, sniff_

"Yoko? What's wrong? You sound all stuffy."

"I--I--I just ruined the best thing that's happened to me since we discovered chocolate."

"Chocolate, huh? Well, who needs a man when you have chocolate? Oh, no, Yoko! Don't start crying again. Tell Miki what happened."

"I did it, Miki."

"You did it? Are we talking about the sex thing? Damn, girl, it's about time! So why are you crying? Don't tell me you were with Nogi?"

"Never! Ugh, don't even suggest I'd let him touch me again."

"But you're so upset, I thought Nogi was up to old tricks, calling you a cold fish."

"Oh, I'm certainly not a cold fish."

"Don't start bawling again. So you had sex and you know you're not--Wait! You got some and enjoyed it? But that's good! Hell, give me this man's number if you're willing to share."

"No! And no, I mean, yes, it's good, but no, it's terrible."

"Yoko, dear, I know you have a brain the size of the planet, but right now, you're not making sense."

"I--I was in heaven, Miki--twice! But then I realized what that bastard Nogi had deprived me of. And it was so good, so beautiful with, with--"

"The Wonder Man has a name, right? Oh my god, you did it with a complete stranger? Don't tell me you also did it without a condom? At least you took my advice about using contraceptives to prevent your monthly periods, but that only protects against pregnancy not all the diseases--"

"No, Miki! He took care of it and of course he's not a stranger, I just--it wouldn't be a good idea to drop names."

"Okay, so Wonder Man got you happy--twice--but you're crying about it? What he do? Grunt, roll over and leave?"

"I sent him away, Miki."

"Well that was stupid. Why'd you do that?"

"Because it was so beautiful that I started crying! And then I thought of what I'd been missing on account of Nogi and that made me cry more. And then he asked me if he'd hurt me and his concern just touched me so much that I started crying more because Nogi never would have cared. And when I finally get the word No out, he thinks I don't want him touching me anymore. So when he asked if I wanted him to go, I was trying to say Don't Go, but I choked on the Don't, so he only heard Go, but by that time I did just wanted him to go so the earth would swallow me. So he walked out the door and said he'd never bother me again."

"I feel for you, Yoko. Men don't see post-coital crying as a good sign."

"Tell me about it." _sniff, sniff_

"Okay, I have your solution. Go find Wonder Man, jump his bones, and don't cry!"

"I can't do that, Miki."

"Men appreciate actions over words, Yoko."

"It's complicated, Miki, just trust me. I can't even contact him without jeopardizing him."

"Can you send a message through a friend? A mutual acquaintance? A billboard? Hey, Wonder Man, you rocked Yoko's world. Come do it again!"

Kayabuki laughed at her sister's antics, but then sobered. "Maybe I should just take this as a sign that I should stay celibate."

"Hell, no! Not when you've found Wonder Man! You promise me you won't let him slip away. I can't bear the thought of having a spinster sister; it's bad for my image."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind."

"You do that, but honestly, Yoko, you deserve a little bit of happiness."

"Thanks, Miki, I'll think about it. Goodbye."

Kayabuki closed the cell and wrapped her arms around her body, sitting swathed only in the oversized black sweater. She could still gather his scent, feel that wonderfully hard body against hers, remember the sensations of sheer bliss that had wrung through her.

"I'm sorry, Javier, so sorry."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Saito, it's not your style to beat the crap out of the punching bag. What's up?" asked Pazu as he casually leaned against the door frame. He'd been watching the man attack the hapless bag of sand for the last five minutes. It was amusing for a while; Saito was generally so controlled, but then Pazu had realized that something was bothering him. This was not a good thing. One did not want a sniper going rogue.

"You want to spar?" asked Saito as he eyed his colleague.

"You think I'm dumb enough to take you on when you're pissed? Forget it. Come on, we'll go out, have a few drinks, chase down a couple of skirts. That's where you need to spend your energy."

Saito pulled off his gloves and began undoing the wrappings on his fists. He shook his head, "No, that is precisely what I don't need. No women."

"Is that what's got you riled? Woman trouble?" asked Pazu with a frown. "That's no problem, just move on to the next woman. Men like us should be enjoying the flavor of the week."

Saito nodded, then after an internal argument about the wisdom of voicing his question, asked Pazu, "Have you ever had a woman just break down and cry afterward?"

"Well, sure, they think bawling will make you come back to them."

"No, I mean, like one moment you're in heaven and the next moment you realize she's crying."

"Yeah, if you're doing some rough stuff, it's all part of the game."

"No, no rough stuff--"

"I didn't think you forced it with women, Saito."

"I don't, I didn't, at least, I don't think I did," said Saito as he shook his head. What was he doing talking to Pazu about this? Kayabuki had just completely messed up his head. "Never mind."

"Huh, well, you know, one time, I did have a funny thing happen. There was this one woman who started crying right at the end of it, kept clutching me to her like she wouldn't let go. I thought I'd hurt her, until she admitted she was upset at herself. Kept blabbing about how I was the best she ever had, that no man had gotten her off before. Freaky chick. If you get a crier, just write her off."

"That's probably good advice," said Saito, but as odd has he found Pazu's story, it gave him something to consider. Was Kayabuki upset with him or herself?

Author Note:

The content regards sex, but since there's no graphic element, I didn't think it was worth an M rating.

Yes, Kayabuki has some issues, but I hope you found her conversation with Miki amusing. And I really felt badly for Saito, hence his conversation with Pazu to shed some light on the situation.

Thanks for reading the story and special thanks to those who have left a review.


	4. Kits

Summary: Togusa unwittingly gives Kayabuki an edge on Saito.

**UNEXPECTED TARGET**  
_**Kits**_

"Come on, just a little help here? Please?" Togusa looked at his comrades, but Pazu, Batou and Kusanagi merely shook their heads in synchrony. Ishikawa and Borma were already hiding from him. "Won't you reconsider?"

"If I can scare you guys, don't you think I'd scare a kid?" The Major had a point.

"No can do," said Batou with a shrug as he perched on the back of the couch. "I have to wash my dog."

"Like I said, it's against my religion," muttered Pazu from where he lounged on the sofa. Saito caught his statement just as he entered the room.

"You don't have a religion, Pazu," observed Saito as sat down beside the man and opened his newspaper. He bit back a groan. There on the front page was the Prime Minister of Japan.

"Sure I do, and it prohibits associating with females under the age of eighteen," explained Pazu.

"That's a surprise to me," murmured Batou.

Pazu was about to defend his reputation when the Major cut in. "Saito, what was the outcome on testing the Karasu drone?"

"I shot them all down, so that project is in the trash bin," informed the sniper as he lowered the paper. His heart did an odd flip as he considered that wasn't all that wound up in the trash bin yesterday.

"Some guys get all the fun," griped Batou amiably. "Take me along next time."

"It was little more than shooting at clay pigeons," admitted Saito as he folded the paper so he wouldn't be able to see Kayabuki. "I can build a kite that's sturdier than drones I shot down."

Togusa jumped on the key word immediately. "Saito, you'll get your chance to do that if you'll just help me out."

"Chance at what?" asked Saito, although his attention was caught by another article that mentioned Kayabuki. Didn't the woman ever rest?

"A chance at trouble," said Motoko.

"Just say no, Saito," advised Batou.

"Let the man decide for himself," argued Togusa. He then urged his colleague, "Say yes, you won't regret it."

"Yes?" parroted Saito as he turned to a Kayabuki free page. Then he finally looked up at Togusa. What had he just said?

"I'll pray for you, man," said Pazu as he patted the sniper on the shoulder.

"Togusa, what's going on?" Saito finally asked as he lowered the paper again.

"He just can't control his women and he's trying to drag us into it," said Pazu with a sad shake of his head.

"Look, Saito, it's just that Saturday is my anniversary and I promised my wife I'd take her to her favorite place for lunch; I've had the reservation for months! But then I also promised my daughter I'd take her to the kite festival and didn't realize it fell on the same day until now."

"See? His life is run by women," said Pazu with a shudder. "Wuss."

"Pazu, our life is run by women," reminded Batou with a quick elbow to the side of the man's head. He nodded toward Motoko and said, "Between the Major and the Prime Minister, we're all whipped."

"And you say that as if it's a bad thing," observed Kusanagi with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, the Major I can take because she's fearless, but Kayabuki looks like she needs a good stiff--Ow!" Pazu rubbed his rib where Saito had just nailed him with his elbow.

"Sorry, just turning pages." Saito's bland voice gave nothing away, but he ignored the others and turned to Togusa. "Can't your babysitter take her?"

"She's my wife's septagenarian aunt. She can watch the kids at home, but taking both of them to the kite festival would be too much for Aunt Midori," explained Togusa evenly. "And I can't stand to see my little girl cry, Saito. Those big brown eyes well up with tears and her little lips start quivering--"

"I can't handle any more of this," sighed Batou before he and the others quickly left Saito to his fate.

"Please, Saito, I'd owe you one," promised Togusa. "And it's just for two hours. We'd meet you at the park to drop off Kameko and pick her up."

The sniper looked at Togusa's own puppy dog eyes and was unmoved, but then he thought of Kayabuki and the way she had cried. He didn't want to be responsible for the tears of another little girl. "Just this once."

Togusa made his exit with a merry whistle, so Saito was left alone to peruse his paper. He turned back to the picture of Yoko Kayabuki. The Prime Minister was the very model of a lady, yet she had the backbone to deal with these men. She was wearing her trademark red suit as she stood among them, all wealthy, powerful business leaders. She was a perfect fit with that crowd.

And that's when Saito realized that he was definitely not the sort of man who would fit into her world. No wonder she had been upset; she had been ashamed that she'd let her game go too far with Saito. She was probably recovering from the fiasco of letting Saito touch her by crying on the shoulder of one of these men. The thought of any of them touching Kayabuki bothered him, but he had to accept the fact that she was out of his league.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Prime Minister Kayabuki got off the airplane and spied Aramaki waiting for her. She glanced around quickly hoping to find a certain Section 9 operative, but only saw Togusa and Batou arguing over automatic weapons. She swallowed her disappointment. It had been three days since she'd made a complete fool of herself with Saito and she had spent most of those days on a business trip. She assumed that was why Aramaki had met her.

They took care of the business at hand quickly as she discussed her findings. She was about to excuse herself when a child running with a kite almost ran over Aramaki. Batou's outstretched arm was the only thing that prevented the impact while Togusa snatched the kite before it was crumpled.

"Watch out, son, the kite festival isn't until tomorrow and that's in the park," said Batou as he released the boy.

The child nodded in wide-eyed wonder as he looked at Batou and barely registered that Togusa had saved his kite. He accepted the lime green triangle then ran off to catch up with his mother.

"Exuberant fellow," observed Aramaki.

"But it's good that a large crowd is expected at the festival; it's a sign of normalcy. All children should have the chance to build those memories," said Kayabuki.

"Thanks to Saito, my daughter will be one of them," offered Togusa with a smile, but failed to notice how Kayabuki jerked her head in his direction.

"He's a braver man than I am," muttered Batou. "I can't imagine the trouble a younger version of you would get into, Togusa."

Togusa grimaced at Batou, but Aramaki actually chuckled. "Yes, it could take a tactical expert to keep up with a young child at the park."

"I must say I'm impressed at this level of camaraderie in Section 9," inserted Kayabuki.

"My wife and I had anniversary plans, so Saito is acting as my substitute for the kite festival during the midday flights. Kameko is so thrilled that she even insisted on making her own kite. Oh, and she's also helping my wife make sweet rice cakes for Saito as a thank you."

"He'll earn them," said Batou before turning to Aramaki and asking, "We done here?"

"Yes, you and Togusa can check out the sources the Prime Minister has provided for us now that we have the information." Aramaki and the men bade her goodbye as Kayabuki's driver arrived to take her to her office.

Kayabuki looked out the window, but her mind wasn't seeing the view. Her business trip had given her some time to decide whether to pursue this thing with Saito or quench the fire. She had met several men who had boldly indicated an interest in her, but in her mind, all had fallen short of Javier Saito. The Prime Minister sighed. She at least owed Saito an explanation, although she was expecting that the sniper would reject her. She would not find out until she confronted him and she now thanks to Togusa, she knew where to find him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I feel so ashamed for how I let my past with Nogi interfere with my future with, with--"

"Just call him Wonder Man like I do since you won't tell me his name, Yoko."

"You really think it's the right thing to do, Miki?"

"Wasn't I the one telling you to redeem yourself with Wonder Man by jumping him?"

"Miki! I do not intend to--"

"But you want to, Yoko, otherwise you wouldn't be planning to sneak into the kite festival just to get a chance to talk to him. You know, I'm tempted to check out this guy to see what the attraction is--besides the fact that he has the magic touch. Is he wealthy? Prestigious? Drop dead gorgeous? "

"No, it's not money or position that make him special. And he's not some movie star, although he has such a hard body--quit chuckling! That's not what I meant! He's just all man, okay?"

"Hmph. All man? You fell for the male stereotype? So what's his macho rating?"

"Miki, he doesn't worry about proving his masculinity; he knows himself. He's quiet and doesn't brag, but he's confident."

"Please tell me he can do more than grunt and drool."

"He is not some Neanderthal like your last boyfriend, Miki. He happens to know four languages and he's got a subtle sense of humor that comes through whether he's speaking Japanese or Spanish or English."

"So do you want my help in catching Wonder Man? I've got a frying pan somewhere and a set of handcuffs."

"No, I--what are you doing with a set of handcuffs, Miki?"

"Heh, heh, catch Wonder Man and find out."

"I do not need those images, Miki. I just want to talk to him, act like the mature, poised woman I am instead of the whimpering worm he last saw."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's the special op?" asked Pazu when he noticed his colleagues gathered around the table late that night. Batou and Ishikawa stood on one side while Saito stood on the other.

"They think they're helping me," said Saito as Pazu walked to the head of the table and surveyed the array. "Or don't believe I can handle a little girl."

Pazu whistled at the paraphernalia that lay before him. "This is just for a Saturday at the park?"

"Never underestimate the task of watching a four-year old," said Batou, "especially if she's Togusa's daughter. Everything here is a valuable utility for the kite festival."

"Sunscreen and disposable rain ponchos?" asked Saito.

"You trust the weather?" asked Ishikawa. "The forecast is partly cloudy."

"Why the extra t-shirt and sewing kit?" asked Pazu as he rubbed his chin.

"If he can't fix a tear, Saito can at least make sure Togusa's little girl isn't running naked at the park," explained Batou. "There are perverts out there."

Pazu nodded at Batou's wisdom and found something that made sense. "Let's see. Pre-moistened wipes, hand sanitizer, and a first aide kit for boo-boos."

Saito just looked at the former gangster as he echoed, "Boo-boos?"

"What the hell is this?" asked Pazu as he inspected a plastic package. It contained what looked like a spoon, except that it had tines on the edges.

"It's a spork," said Ishikawa. "You know, a combination fork and spoon. It's hermetically sealed so we know it's sanitary."

"What's wrong with chopsticks?" asked Pazu.

"That's what I said," muttered Saito.

"Botulism, salmonella--" began Ishikawa.

_squeak, squeak_ "What's this for?" Pazu was holding up some blue toy once known as a smurf that squeaked.

"Canine control and if that doesn't work, here's the dog repellent," said Batou as he flipped a slim aerosol can to Saito who caught it deftly.

"Now these are the things that I gathered," said Saito as he pointed to a set of adjacent items on the table, "before Batou and Ishikawa decided to help."

Pazu picked up another slim cartridge and his voice was incredulous. "Saito, you packing heat?"

"No, that's just the laser knife. This is the ultimate kite repair kit," informed Saito

"I see. You've pilfered the latest technological advances of adhesives, filaments, and cutting tools," said Pazu with an approving nod.

"I think of it as taking advantage of the fringe benefits of Section 9," explained the sniper.

"Okay, now here's some money for snow cones," said Batou as he tucked some money into Saito's shirt and gave him a sharp tap that indicated the sniper better accept it. "Togusa says his daughter loves snow cones, the red ones. And here, you better have a little more in case she gets thirsty, but don't let her have too much sugar."

"Yeah, Togusa's wife will be all over his ass which means he'll be all over ours if the kid's on a sugar high when they pick her up," opined Ishikawa sagely.

Saito accepted the money and advice without protest, then he assured them, "I'll buy Kameko a kite from her uncles at Section 9 with the spare change."

"You'd think they had volunteered to watch the kid," said Pazu after Ishikawa and Batou left. "Why did you say yes to Togusa?"

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of a little girl's tears," admitted Saito freely, but in his mind, he was seeing Kayabuki.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was not difficult for the woman to spy her target; his eyepatch was distinctive. She watched him for a moment and the usual thrill filled her. The black t-shirt he wore accentuated his muscles and the khaki cargo pants were also a good fit as he stood under a tree and surveyed the parking lot. It was time to make her move and make amends.

Kayabuki told herself to simply offer her explanation and walk away. She didn't expect him to forgive her immediately, but she hoped she could convince him of a fresh start. She straightened the sunglasses on her nose. She knew he would recognize the turquoise baseball cap, although this time she was wearing cream-colored shorts and a black t-shirt.

As she started walking toward him, he suddenly turned to face her direction. His expression was impassive and while he didn't walk away from her, neither did she note any sign of welcome. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to step forward.

"Javier." She was standing in front of him now, but was pleased she kept her voice so even. Saito nodded his acknowledgment of her and walked around so that they were behind the tree and hidden from public view of the parking lot. She followed him with trepidation; he was so quiet.

"Javier, I wanted to explain about, about what happened," began Kayabuki.

"Don't."

Kayabuki pulled off her sunglasses so he could see her eyes. "No, I owe you an explanation because--"

"Because you were ashamed?" interrupted Saito.

"Yes."

"That's what I thought." Saito averted his gaze and continued. "You realized you were slumming it with a sniper."

It took a moment for Kayabuki to realize that Saito thought she had been ashamed because of their relative social status and not because of how Nogi was still affecting her. In the meantime, Saito took her silence for confirmation.

"Don't worry, I won't be bragging to anyone that I nailed the Prime Minister," explained Saito firmly, "so save your breath on any threats or payoffs."

Kayabuki finally found her voice. "Javier, I wasn't--"

"Don't," he said and actually put his put his fingers on her lips to stop her from speaking.

But the moment was charged with the sexual tension that had initially driven their encounters. The next instant Kayabuki felt his lips on hers. It was a bittersweet sensation to know that so much passion and misunderstanding lay between them.

Saito released her and she could see the kiss had left him breathless as well. His hands dropped away from her and he found his voice. "I didn't just want your body. I wanted a chance to earn a piece of your heart."

As Kayabuki watched Saito walk away from her, she whispered to herself, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

She blinked away the tears that threatened. She had come with the intention of explaining herself to Saito and she intended to do just that. First, though, Kayabuki could help Saito watch Togusa's little girl. It was obvious to her that while the sniper had a reputation for reading men accurately, he completely blew it where the fairer sex was concerned.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Kayabuki watched as Saito approached Togusa's car and waited patiently for Togusa's wife to bring her daughter to him. The little girl held her mother's hand while she carried a brightly wrapped package in the other as Togusa walked beside them. When they reached Saito, Kayabuki was surprised to see him drop to one knee so he would stand closer to the child's height. The child suddenly smiled, bowed, and then began chattering about, "sweet rice cakes to share with Mister Saito."

Togusa handed off the kite to Saito when he rose and soon the man was left alone with the little girl. Kayabuki waited until the parents were out of sight before stepping forward to make her offer.

"Hello, Javier. Can I help you with your guest?" Kayabuki then promptly introduced herself to the little girl. "I'm Saito's friend. You can call me Ko."

"Good morning, Miss Ko," said Kameko Togusa politely.

"I can handle this on my own, thanks," said Saito smoothly.

Before he could send Kayabuki on her way, Kameko suddenly squealed, "I need to go potty."

The little girl looked up at them with big brown eyes while her knees knocked together to indicate the imminent danger of the situation.

Kayabuki lost no time in lifting the little girl into her arms and walking toward the public toilets. "See? You do need my help."

She pushed the package of rice cakes into Saito's hand before disappearing into the bathroom with Kameko. At the last moment she called over her shoulder, "This could take a while." The door closed, then opened again. "You don't happen to have any hand sanitizer?"

Saito responded automatically and, although he had to shuffle the kite, the rice cakes, and finding the right pocket, delivered the goods into Kayabuki's hand.

"Thanks," said Kayabuki who closed the door as Saito heard the little girl chattering. Kayabuki then poked her head out one last time to add, "And Kameko says don't eat the rice cakes before we come out like her daddy did one time."

The sniper stood there with a kite in one hand and a package of rice cakes in the other. Somehow, and he wasn't quite sure if he'd ever figure it out, he had been swept into some sort of female conspiracy. He was tempted to eat the rice cakes just to show he still had control of the situation.

"Javier, do you have a confession to make to me?" A smiling, gray haired man approached the sniper. The Roman collar was evident, but the twinkle in his eye indicated he was enjoying a chance to tease the younger man rather than reprimanding him. "That wouldn't be a forgotten daughter and her mother in the facilities, hm?"

Saito responded smoothly to Father Paul's taunt. "Kameko is the daughter of a colleague; I'm just the one who got suckered into babysitting."

"And your lady friend? Is she the one?" Father Paul left the question dangling.

"She's the one who's making me think that being a monk is not a bad idea," admitted Saito. "I'm considering a cloistered order where interactions with women are completely prohibited."

"That would be the Trappist monks. You'd have your choice between Hiji and Kamiiso here in Japan," said Father Paul. "But I wouldn't be hasty to abandon the secular world. Your lady friend seems nice enough from what I saw and not quite what I expected from you."

"She's not quite what I expected, either. I'll see you later," replied Saito as the man left. He then saw Kayabuki exiting the bathroom with Kameko. For a moment she stood there before a smile graced her face. How could a woman who was ashamed of him be smiling so warmly at him?

And across town, a woman named Miki smiled as she put the last touches on her rather enormous kite. The smile turned into a mischievous grin as she read the lettering. Wait until Yoko saw this! Hehheh, and Wonder Man.

Author Note:  
Okay, a bit of a cliff hanger, but the next one should have some fun at the kite festival. I think I enjoy torturing Saito. I think only 2 more chapters, but the kite festival was getting to long to simply add onto this chapter. Thanks for reading! And thanks especially for taking time to leave a comment.


	5. Kites

Summary: Saito finally gets the message, much to Kayabuki's chagrin.

**UNEXPECTED TARGET**  
_**Kites**_

Saito had stopped trying to convince Kayabuki to leave when he realized that Kameko and 'Ko' were suddenly the best of friends. In fact, the Prime Minister seemed to be enjoying the kite festival as much as Togusa's daughter was. Although Saito was confused as to the reason that Kayabuki was staying to help him with Kameko, he soon was grateful for her presence.

Kameko apparently enjoyed chasing cats, especially those that climbed trees. Kameko also liked to walk by holding onto the hands of two adults and having them swing her forward to their next destination. Kameko, however, did not like caterpillars for fear they would wrap her up in a cocoon. Nor did Kameko like flying insects for fear they would fly up her nose. Kayabuki seemed to have a nascent understanding of these likes and dislikes.

The four-year olds would be flying their kites later in the afternoon, so they finally settled to watch the larger kites flying. They pointed to their own favorites while they nibbled on rice cakes and drank some water.

Kayabuki reached over to wipe rice grains from Kameko's face when the child had insisted that, "Ko needs to clean up Mister Saito, too."

"You're right," agreed the woman. She rubbed her finger across Saito's chin and he could swear she let the tip of her digit deliberately caress his lip with the maneuver, but her sunglasses hid her expression. Kayabuki just gave him that sweet smile of hers before she nibbled the rice off of her index finger. He had to swallow a groan.

And of course Kayabuki had to be wearing shorts today. Regardless of his efforts to not stare at her legs, the woman seemed to shift her position just when he'd found a comfortable attitude that minimized his view of her limbs. Worse was that he could remember how smooth her skin was. He had to swallow a groan at that, too.

"Let's take a look at the vendors. Someone is bound to sell snow cones," said Saito. Walking would at least get Kayabuki's legs out of his static view. But then he had the misfortune of finding the snow cone vendor and realizing the dangers hidden there.

For his part, Saito just got the shaved ice, but Kameko and 'Ko' both got the red ones. The problem was that although Kayabuki was not wearing make-up, her lips were accentuated because of the red syrup on the snow cones. At one point a dribble of syrup trailed down her throat, but she seemed oblivious until Saito pointed it out.

"Ko? You have some syrup on your neck. No, it's, here." Saito had to touch her again, but since she had a cone in one hand and Kameko's hand in the other, it was up to him to dab at the syrup with a wipe. Perfect, he now had images of licking away the sweetness. If he'd only had his guns, he would have blown away the snow cone stand to prevent such provocation. Instead, he was again left swallowing a groan, but any noise would have drowned out by the music emanating from the gazebo.

Kameko jumped up in excitement. "Dance! We have to dance!"

"I don't dance," said Saito firmly, "but I bet Ko does."

Saito was pleased that he could unload this duty to Kayabuki, but he soon realized his mistake.

"Dancing is my favorite exercise," admitted Kayabuki and soon was teaching some classic steps to the little girl.

Saito had to admire Kayabuki's graceful movements, her flexibility--No! He would not think impure thoughts about the woman. Still, while he kept ordering his neck to swivel away from the woman, his body refused to execute such a stupid command. Again his attention was drawn to her nicely toned legs and the gyrating hips as Kayabuki demonstrated the act of 'shaking your tail feathers'. The groan escaped him in spite of his best efforts. "Mmm."

"Are you all right, Javier?" asked Kayabuki.

"I'm fine, I just noticed the games at the arcade. Let's get Kameko a prize," he suggested. Under his breath he added, "I feel like shooting something."

The little girl clapped her hands, then skipped beside them carrying her kite until they reached the shooting game. Kameko pointed to a rather large stuffed bunny with an immutable grin on its face. "Can I get the big one?"

Before Saito could answer, Kayabuki assured the child that, "It will be no problem for Saito."

There was that tone of confidence and--pride?--in Kayabuki's voice that made Saito wonder what game she was up to now. Wasn't she supposed to be ashamed to be associating with him? Still, he'd never let the arcade games beat him.

"No cybernetic aides," said the vendor as he pointed to the eye patch.

"None needed," said Saito smoothly as he lifted the pellet gun and aimed with his right eye. He had watched the previous player carefully and soon had a four-year old hugging a bunny that was as large as she was.

"Thank you!" squealed the Kameko, but then she tilted her head to look up at Kayabuki. "Daddy always wins one for Mommy, too. Don't you want a doll, Ko?"

Kayabuki didn't want to impose on the man, but then she kicked herself and said, "I would love one."

She bit her lip as Saito gazed at her silently for a moment before paying for another round. Within moments the vendor was again reaching for one of the big stuffed animals, but Kayabuki said, "Can I have that one? The little black cat."

"He's so cute! And soft!" squealed Kameko as Kayabuki held it in the palm of her hand.

"He is, isn't he?" admitted Kayabuki. Her confession escaped her. "No one's ever won a prize for me before."

"Never?" asked Kameko in wonder while Saito frowned lightly. The little girl added, "My daddy always wins something for me."

"My father would have thought it silly to play the game," admitted Kayabuki.

"I'm glad I have my daddy, then," said Kameko honestly as she stroked the bunny's ears

The woman couldn't meet Saito's gaze. She assumed he would think she was disparaging his enthusiasm for keeping the little girl happy, but in fact she thought the little toy cat as a precious reminder of the afternoon. She tucked the toy into her pocket so that the feline's head would be poking out.

Kameko tucked the bunny's neck under one arm, looked up at Saito and smiled brightly. "Can I have my kite back now?"

"You need to let Ko carry your bunny," advised Saito. The girl gleefully surrendered the stuffed toy, but while Saito was trying to help Kayabuki get a grip on the bunny, Kameko darted off with her kite.

"Kameko, watch out for--" called Saito, but it was too late.

"Wah!"

Kayabuki tossed the bunny to Saito and raced to the child's side. She had her on her lap and was wiping away Kameko's tears when Saito arrived.

"It's okay, Kameko, we can get you another kite. Now let's take care of that knee," cooed Kayabuki.

"It hurts," sniffed Kameko as she scrunched her face.

"Saito has gentle hands, let him take a look," assured Kayabuki. She asked him directly, "I assume you have something?"

"Oh yeah," assured Saito as he pulled out the antiseptic wipes and a bandage. "Let's have a look at you first, then we'll see about fixing the kite."

"Am I going to die?" asked Kameko seriously as he dabbed at her knee.

"Not on my watch," answered Saito. "This is just a scrape. Your kite, on the other hand, will need major reconstructive surgery."

Kameko sniffed again, "But Daddy helped me make that kite."

"Then we'll fix it, but you can't run with it again until we fly it," explained Saito patiently.

Kameko nodded and watched in wonder as Saito patched the tear on the kite with an adhesive and fixed the broken dowel. He appeared to make a few additional adjustments before turning to the women. "You can carry it now."

The little girl beamed proudly at her repaired kite. Before Saito could rise from where he was kneeling, she threw her arms around him and gave him a quick hug. "Thank you! Ko, aren't you going to hug him, too?"

Kayabuki hesitated a moment until she caught the mischievous twinkle in the little girl's eye. Before Saito realized their intention, Kayabuki lunged and caught him off balance so that he landed on his back with a giggling four-year old on top if him while Kayabuki also rested a hand on his chest.

Kayabuki turned to child and asked, "I bet you and your mom attack your father like this all the time?"

"Yes, but then Mommy has to kiss Daddy before he gets up."

"We better get back to our spot to fly the kites," announced Saito as he quickly got to his feet.

Kayabuki was rather disappointed, but tried not to feel hurt. She was assuaged when he offered her a hand up, but assumed it was just a matter of courtesy. She sighed, but was determined to find a chance to speak to the man. She picked up the large stuffed bunny and walked beside them quietly.

They were passing by the kite vendors, so Saito took the opportunity to say, "The fellows who work with your dad wanted you to have a kite from them. Why don't you pick one out?"

One of the kites had a familiar face on it, but Kameko just thought it was pretty. "Look at that kite. It's a woman."

She pointed up at the kite and looked expectantly at Saito. He obliged by explaining, "That's Prime Minister Kayabuki, the leader of Japan."

Kameko asked, "Have you met her?"

"Yes," replied Saito, but offered no further information.

"Was she nice?" asked Kameko as she looked at the kite. Kayabuki wondered how Saito would answer the child.

"Yes." Saito seemed determined to maintain a monosyllabic response, although his voice was not terse.

"Was she pretty?" asked Kameko.

Saito could see Kayabuki biting her lip before she turned her head away. He heard Kameko ask again, "Did you think she was pretty, Mister Saito?"

"Yes, she's very pretty," admitted Saito.

"Did you like her?" asked the child.

"Look, Kameko, there's another kite," interrupted Kayabuki as she pointed to one that had a bunny on it just like the stuffed toy.

"Can I have the Prime Minister?" asked Kameko. Saito shrugged, although Kayabuki was completely avoiding his gaze at the moment. He paid for the kite kit, but kept it folded.

Once they arrived on the field, they were able to get Kameko's kite flying quite high and the little girl was beaming when her kite got the prize for greatest altitude in her class. They were settling down to watch the larger kites flying now as the child lay back on the grass and pointed to her favorites.

Suddenly Kameko asked, "What does that kite say? The yellow one. Is that English?"

Saito and Kayabuki turned in synchrony to see a large kite in the air. The yellow rectangle had black lettering.

"It is in English." Kayabuki's only thought was to be helpful as she began reading aloud, "Wonder man rocks..." Her voice fell away as she read her first name, Yoko, at the end.

"Are they special rocks?" peeped Kameko, who then began chattering about another kite.

She could feel the blush suffusing her face and muttered, "Why couldn't I have been an only child?"

She stole a glance to Saito. While the man was still very much in control of his expression, the slight flicker of his right eyelid indicated his disbelief. He murmured, "You told your sister?"

"It wasn't, augh!" Kayabuki realized it was futile to explain, so she just turned to Kameko and said, "I better go, Kameko. It's been nice spending the afternoon with you."

Before either one could protest, the woman called Ko left them, although Saito could see her making a beeline for the woman flying the yellow kite.

As Saito was trying to make up his mind about the wisdom of following Kayabuki with Kameko in tow, the Togusas showed up to retrieve their daughter.

"I hope she was no trouble," said Togusa as he watched his daughter telling his wife about her afternoon.

"She wasn't," replied Saito. No, the trouble-making female in his life was definitely Kayabuki. Now with his duties to Kameko out of the way, he could follow his urge to seek the center of the current tempest.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Miki! How could you? Get that thing down right now." Kayabuki confronted her sister.

"That thing is a work of art," teased Miki. "Besides, if anything will get Wonder Man to talk to you, a sky high message will."

"Miki, you are not helping, now reel it in," insisted Kayabuki. "Heaven knows what kind of rumors this will generate about the Prime Minister. Did you think of that?"

"Relax. Not everyone reads English. Besides, Yoko is a common name; it could be anyone."

At that moment, a couple walked by with a man wiping at his cheek where he had been slapped and pleading, "But I thought the kite was a message for me..."

"See? I'm always right," said Miki. "Besides, I wasn't going to fly it until I checked out your boyfriend. A bit grim looking, but nice body. Got a soldier, huh? I can tell by the way he moves. Not what I expected, but he was really patient with the little girl, so he's what you need. I approved, so you can thank me later."

"I will not be thanking you for embarrassing me in front of him," explained Kayabuki, but then suddenly felt a presence at her back. She closed her eyes as soon as she saw her sister's wicked grin and knew that again she was the color of strawberry pocky.

"Hiya, Wonder Man, I'm Miki." A perkier version of Kaybuki stepped in front of her sister to greet the man. They were of similar height and build, but Miki was much more exuberant.

"Miki, you better go after you kite," Saito advised after having severed the string with the laser knife.

Saito's directive made Miki look up at the kite that was now flying away. She dashed after it grumbling, "What the? How did you? Augh!"

Saito took a moment to just massage his forehead, but when he looked up, Kayabuki was gone, too. Unfortunately for him, her sister had executed a quick u-turn once she established the futility of chasing her kite and was charging straight at him.

"I spent hours on that kite! You owe me one, Wonder Man," hissed Miki as she poked at his chest with a finger.

Saito tersely said, "You didn't have to embarrass Yoko like that."

The sniper walked away at a steady pace wondering where Kayabuki had run off to, but to his chagrin, Miki was soon loping at his side. "Hey, so you do care about her, huh, Wonder Man?"

"Quit calling me that," directed Saito.

"Well I can't know your real name because Yoko wants to protect you, so you're stuck with it, Wonder Man. And don't change the subject. It's good that you care about her because I don't want you treating her like some tramp you picked up at a bar."

"I'm quite aware that Yoko is a lady," said Saito coldly. "Now go away unless you can tell me where to find her."

"Just keep walking and I'll keep talking, Wonder Man," said Miki as she pointed toward a grove of willows at the far end of the park. As she persisted in falling in step with him, Miki decided to say the things that Yoko likely wouldn't. "Look, Wonder Man, I like you, so I'm going to give you a some insight on my little sister."

"You look about the same age," muttered Saito.

"I'm a month older, years wiser and lucky enough to have been born to the mistress rather than the wife," stated Miki seriously.

"How's that?"

"I was allowed to make mistakes; Yoko wasn't. She was to be a perfect lady so she could be the perfect trophy wife. So that meant she wound up marrying a man Daddy picked out for her as if we were still in feudal Japan."

"Nogi."

"So you've heard of the bastard?" Miki seemed pleased that her sister had disclosed the information.

"Met him."

"Please tell me you kicked him in the groin or something," pleaded Miki.

"No, I just killed a project that will cost him a lot of money," admitted Saito.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, Wonder Man," said Miki with a grin, but then her face hardened. "That bastard Nogi! It took me a few years to get the full story out of Yoko. Had to get her drunk, in fact."

"How did he hurt her?"

"Nogi didn't beat her, well, other than a lot of slapping. It was what he did to her mind that had the long lasting effects. You see Yoko's experience with men is limited to Nogi--oh, and you, of course, Wonder Man."

"What?"

"Now you see why the name suits you? Yeah, ten years and no nookie, only Yoko could have lived like that," said Miki with a shudder. "But Nogi never gave her any pleasure; he just wanted to make babies. Lucky for the future of Japan, the guy shoots blanks, but at the time he blamed that on Yoko, too, and used it as an excuse to run around on her."

"Yoko showed good sense when she divorced him."

"Yeah, but not before he managed to convince Yoko that the problem was with her. He made her feel ugly on the inside so that all she saw when she looked in the mirror were her defects, not her beauty." Miki shook her head. "You'd figure a woman that smart would know better, but Nogi conditioned her to believe she was sexually defective."

"There's nothing wrong with Yoko."

"That's what I said. It took me years just to get her to admit she has normal desires like any other woman. Then I convinced her that there was no harm in sexual fantasies. Yeah, little baby steps, but boy, she can come up with some good ones."

"So why are you telling me all this?"

"It's not like her tumble with you was part of some routine where she picks up some random guy for a bit of fun and goes on to the next. She had to trust you big time to even let you touch her, Wonder Man. Get the picture?"

"I think I do," replied Saito as they arrived at the perimeter of the willow trees.

"She'll be there waiting for a shoulder to cry on. I think this time, it shouldn't be me, but if you just want to see her to let her down gently, then walk away now and let me handle the damage control. I know how to take care of my sister."

"Go away, Miki, I can take care of Yoko," said Saito.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kayabuki heard the soft steps behind her, but didn't turn around. Her baseball cap and sunglasses lay forgotten beside her. She remained kneeling on the ground under the shade with her hands cupping the little stuffed cat, her thumb absently stroking the fur.

"I'm pathetic, Miki. I finally go after the man that I want and the only thing I can hang onto is a toy," sighed Kayabuki. "I should become a nun or something, a cloistered order where I wouldn't have to deal with the opposite sex."

"I hear there are two Trappist monasteries in Japan."

Kayabuki stiffened. That was not her sister's voice. She felt her heartbeat quicken, but didn't dare turn around. No, surely Miki was playing one of her games, not understanding how much it hurt to have botched things so horribly with Saito.

She felt the hand on her shoulder next and allowed her body to fall back against his chest as Saito knelt behind her and just held her. She could feel the rumble of his voice as he spoke. "You're going to be a lot of trouble, Yoko."

"That's what Miki always says," admitted Kayabuki. Was Saito implying a future?

"Miki talks too much," said Saito. He pushed her hair to expose her earlobe and dropped a kiss on it before he whispered his question. "Why did I leave you crying, Yoko?"

"At first I was relieved to know that I was--normal with a man. I'm not very experienced," admitted Kayabuki, but the way his hands was gently rubbing her arms gave her comfort, so she continued. "Then I was ashamed of how I let Nogi affect my life for so long. I didn't mean to send you away, Javier, I just couldn't get the words out to ask you to stay."

"Are you sure you want this? Most women would avoid getting involved with a sniper."

"I represent the state that sanctions your work as an assassin if you want to make an issue of it," observed Kayabuki as she covered his hands with her own. "My finger doesn't pull the trigger, but I'm just as responsible for every life lost in a conflict and not just the ones at your hands."

"Yoko, you carry too many burdens," said Saito as he turned her around to face her. He pulled her onto his lap and leaned in to kiss--

_Squeak, squeak._ "Javier? That's not normal."

"That," said Saito as he gently pushed her leg aside to open the pocket of his cargo pants, "is canine control."

_Squeak, squeak_. Kayabuki looked at the blue creature and smiled, but Saito immediately captured her lips for a deep kiss. It was a perfect moment for the couple as the world faded away from them.

"Get a room!"

Saito lifted his head and calmly asked, "Didn't I tell you to go away?"

"Miki, what are you doing here?" asked Kayabuki as she began scooting off of Saito's lap.

"Warning you about the group of teenagers heading this way to make out under the willow tree. Unless you want the headlines to read: Prime Minister gets down and dirty with Wonder Man."

"Thanks," said Kayabuki as she began tucking her hair under the baseball cap. She made sure the little stuffed kitten was tucked into her pocket before she grabbed her sunglasses.

Saito gave her a hand up but was interrupted by Miki before he could lead Kayabuki away.

"Hey, Wonder Man, you still owe me for the kite!"

"Here," he said as he tossed something blue at her.

_Squeak, squeak_. Miki looked at the plastic toy in her hands and just said, "Kinky..."

Saito decided to hasten his exit with Kayabuki before Miki got any ideas.

- - - - - - - - - -

Pazu stepped onto the balcony and leaned into the breeze at the railing with his shirt flapping open. Yes, this was the life. No commitments, no kids, nothing to tie him down. He inhaled for a deep breath.

_Swat!_ The next moment Pazu was being suffocated as a large, yellow rectangle got caught on his face. He ripped at the material vigorously and finally caught his breath.

Pazu frowned at the item until he identified it. Right, it was a kite that had escaped from the park. He tugged it open and stared. Then he turned it upside down and recognized the writing. He drew on his vocabulary in English to make out the words.

"Wonder Man rocks Yoko." He rubbed his chin, then grinned. "Yeah, Wonder Man, you go!"

"Are you coming back?" called a feminine voice from the bedroom. A blonde appeared at the balcony and said, "I found it so we can have some fun now."

Pazu released the kite to let it flutter away to the next unsuspecting man. He approached the woman and said, "Yoko, just call me Wonder Man."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Are you going to cry every time we do this?" asked Saito gently. He was propped on his elbow looking down at her.

Kayabuki smiled up at Saito while she stroked his face. "Probably, but this time it's only for good reasons."

"I'll make sure it stays that way," said Saito before he bent to gently kiss away her tears.

Author Note:

Fun at the kite festival. Just one more short chapter. Thanks for reading and special thanks for taking the time to leave a comment.


	6. Home

Summary: What would Aramaki think of the Sniper and the Prime Minister? Saito and Kayabuki find out.

**UNEXPECTED TARGET**  
_**Home**_

"I hate nukes," muttered Pazu as he looked up at the sky over Deijima.

"It's such an impersonal way to die," agreed Saito calmly.

Pazu emitted a wry laugh, "Shoulda known you'd rather have a manned weapon on you."

"Actually, I'd rather be the one pulling the trigger." Saito turned to look at the sky, but he wasn't seeing the blue. He would face death with images of Yoko Kayabuki filling his mind. The weight of her body pressed against him was a precious sensation, especially in slumber.

What had begun as weekly trysts had turned into a routine to the point that he hardly knew his own apartment anymore. Outside of work, Kayabuki had simply become the focus of his life, so his memories of the woman came as naturally as breathing, but his revelry was interrupted by Pazu.

"You're one of them Catholics, aren't you? Aren't you supposed to be looking for a priest so you can give your last confession?" asked Pazu.

"Yes, but seeing as you're my only option, I think I'll face my sins in silence."

"Come on, Saito, no regrets at least?" Pazu frowned a moment. He hesitated as if reconsidering his words, but finally spoke. "You know, you're gonna hate me for this, but one time, I kissed your girl."

Saito merely shifted his eye toward Pazu. He was certain that the gangster had never propositioned Kayabuki, let alone kissed her, and he actually had to bite back a laugh as he came to an obvious conclusion. Miki had acted as a decoy date for Saito on the odd occasion and the woman was an unconscionable flirt. "You mean Miki?"

"Yeah," said Pazu as he scratched the back of his head. "It was that costume party that Kayabuki insisted we do security for, you know, and--Aw, hell, I didn't figure you'd be seeing Miki much longer considering how mad she was at you that night."

Saito just nodded. That's right, Miki had been angry that Saito had referred to her as a tanuki, but really, her eye make-up and fuzzy brown boa dragging to the floor had made the comparison obvious. Kayabuki had agreed with his assessment. "It's okay, Pazu."

"No, you don't understand, I mean, things got pretty hot, but I swear, I just kissed her. Well, yeah, I touched her, but that's as far as it went," said Pazu firmly.

Saito made a vow that if somehow he survived this day, he would use this piece of information to relentlessly taunt Miki. She was like the annoying little sister he'd never had. He stopped to consider how much richer his life was since he had found Kayabuki.

The couple rarely went out unless they had Miki for a decoy, but it was no burden for the introverted couple to find their diversions in the isolation of Kayabuki's flat. Sometimes it was the mundane, like talking until the wee hours of the morning about their lives. Some rather mundane experiences were novel for the Prime Minister. Kayabuki had also never cuddled with a man while watching senseless movies on the screen, soon forgotten as the lovers indulged in distracting caresses.

Sometimes the agenda was a bit more exotic, such as the time Kayabuki had decided she was going to cook a gourmet meal (he had a feeling that Miki had put her up to it). That was a culinary disaster, but the evening had ended with both of them unable to breathe due to their laughter. And then there was the time she taught him how to waltz or play the piano or speak in Russian. Through it all, Saito had realized that this woman truly valued him. And he realized he had never told her that he loved her. If he had one regret, it would be his silence on that issue.

Again, Saito's musings were interrupted by Pazu. "Hey, aren't you gonna say something? Look, just hit me already."

"Why?" asked Saito having been lost in his thoughts.

"I was making out with your girl. I'm a rotten friend, Saito. I deserve to get slugged for not respecting your territory, man."

Saito quirked an eyebrow. Men dealt with imminent death in interesting ways and, oddly enough, he felt compelled to oblige. "If you insist."

_Thud._ Saito laid out Pazu with one quick punch. When Pazu finally woke up, he opened his eyes and saw a wondrous sight. A spectacular shower of light could be seen in the heavens when the Tachikoma AI satellite intercepted the missile.

Pazu propped himself up on an elbow and mumbled, "We're not dead?"

Saito actually chuckled. "No, we're not dead."

Pazu touched his chin. "What happened? How'd I pass out if the missile missed?"

"I slugged you."

"Why?" asked Pazu. He couldn't quite remember what happened. He had a vague memory of confessing something quite stupid to Saito, but surely--

"To make you feel better."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," said Pazu with a frown as he realized that yes, he had been stupid enough to confess to Saito. "Things okay between us?"

"Never better," confirmed Saito as he offered his comrade a hand up. Indeed, the sniper had made up his mind not to live with any regrets where Kayabuki was concerned.

- - - - - - - - - -

Soon Saito and the other members of Section 9 were contacted and debriefed. His heart tightened when Aramaki described the Prime Minister's arrest, but he said nothing. He acknowledged his continued assignment to Deijima as the crisis faded. He was not surprised to be remaining on the island for a few days longer with Pazu to help put things in order, but after the group was dismissed, he contacted Aramaki on his own.

_Chief? The Prime Minister. Is she all right?_

_Yes, Saito, she suffered no physical harm and handled herself with grace during the crisis._

_Thank you, sir._

_Saito? I'll tell her you'll be coming home in a few days._

_How long have you known, sir?_

_Don't fret, you've been very discreet, Saito. Taking advantage of the optical camouflage for your rendezvous has been a wise course to follow._

_So how did you find out?_

_I stumbled on it from Togusa. He mentioned his daughter has a kite with the Prime Minister's face on it, but she keeps saying that it looks more like a lady named Ko, Mister Saito's friend. A quiet investigation confirmed my suspicions, but frankly, I saw your relationship with Kayabuki as an advantage for Section 9._

_Sir, I'm not going to use her--_

_No, but I will and in general, what's good for Section 9 is also good for our country. Just so we understand each other._

_I trust you, Chief, but you better earn that same trust from the Prime Minister._

- - - - - - - - -

Prime Minister Kayabuki was sitting in the limousine that was also carrying Aramaki as a passenger. The crisis was over, the bad guys had been disposed, but she would still be working around the clock for the next few days to do damage control. Still, she was anxious to see for herself that Saito was unharmed and whole. Hell, she just wanted to him to hold her so she could finally break down, so he could be strong for her.

"And the rest of Section 9? You mentioned some of them would remain on Deijima for a few days." Kayabuki tried not to appear too eager for information on Saito, but at this point she was too tired to worry about whether Aramaki would consider her questions strange. In fact, during the crisis, Aramaki had spoken to her discreetly to remind her that Saito specifically was on Deijima.

"The men will be useful in organizing the refugees," explained Aramaki, but then he provided her with the detail she wanted to know. "I can assure you that Saito will be coming home in three days."

"Is he--was anyone from Section 9 injured?" asked Kayabuki.

"I believe Pazu has a nice bruise on his chin, but you don't have to mask your concern; Saito is fine. The first thing he asked me when he had the chance to do so privately was how you were."

Kayabuki looked out the window and laughed wryly. It was welcome news to know that Saito cared, but that also meant that Aramaki was aware of their relationship. "You know? That's why you made a point of reminding me he was on Deijima. I must say it did provide a certain level of motivation to find a way to give the Major's plan time to work."

"As I told Saito, the best interests of our nation coincide with the best interests for Section 9."

Kayabuki suddenly stiffened. She hated the question that the situation created, but was compelled to ask, "Did you order him to--No, I can't believe it's all been a lie. He's not the sort to let himself be used like that."

Aramaki looked at the clenched fists of the woman and realized it indicated a depth of feeling for Saito he was not expecting. "No, I did not order him to provide stud service to you, for lack of a better term. I also believe he'd quit Section 9 if I suggested that this relationship should be dissolved."

Kayabuki relaxed her posture and inhaled deeply. "I won't let you take him away from me."

"Danger is part of the job for Security Section 9," replied Aramaki. "Saito's duties by definition place him in jeopardy."

"I can live with that," said Kayabuki, "I just don't want you to create a suicide mission for Saito in order to have leverage with me." Kayabuki turned to look directly at Aramaki. "Should that happen, I'd dissolve Section 9 and destroy you along with it. I won't be anyone's puppet, but as you say, what's best for Section 9 happens to coincide with what's best for our nation. Take care that doesn't change."

"I think we understand each other," agreed Aramaki with a nod. He appreciated Kayabuki's sincerity and understood that she wouldn't waste her time in weeping, but in getting revenge. Aramaki paused for a moment before he asked, "Have you considered that someone with malevolent motives will stumble onto your affair?"

"Yes." Kayabuki turned her face forward. "In the event that someone uses Saito as a hostage to get to me, I'm to consider him a dead man--and to have faith he'd find a way out. In any case, I expect Section 9 would be enthusiastic about his safe recovery or willing to avenge his death in the worst case scenario." She offered her sincere smile before she added, "I was tempted to dissolve Section 9, put Saito in a safer position within my security team. But then I realized that while his job with Section 9 has its dangers, it's still the safest place for him to be."

"You know, at first I found you and Saito a rather odd match, but perhaps," offered Aramaki as he turned to her, "perhaps it's the perfect one."

Kayabuki smiled at Aramaki and bowed her head in acknowledgment.

- - - - - - - - -

He walked into the familiar apartment and closed the door quietly. Saito could hear the music coming from the back room that Kayabuki used for dancing. Tonight it was ballet and the flow of the movements were her second favorite way to relieve tension. He stood there for a moment lost in the innocent seduction of the graceful movements and thought about her most favorite way to relieve tension. Any sense of fatigue was replaced by an aching need that only she could soothe.

He watched as she suddenly halted and turned to find him waiting for her. He captured her easily. The deep kiss they shared was eventually broken and they merely held each other in a moment of supreme comfort.

Saito moved to kiss her again, but tasted the salt of her tears as they quietly streamed down her eyes. He smiled gently and said, "Hey, you're not supposed to cry until after."

"But I'm happy now," replied Kayabuki as she nuzzled his neck. She whispered almost shyly, "I love you, Javier Saito."

He tightened his embrace. "That was the one thing I regretted. That I never told you that I love you, Yoko."

Kayabuki kissed him and then promised, "One day, Javier, I'm going to marry you. What do you say to that?"

"Well, I suppose I'll survive having Miki as a sister. Maybe I'll get Pazu to distract her," said Saito cryptically. He noted the way Kayabuki's eyebrow quirked and said, "I'll tell you that story later. Right now, I want my woman to welcome me home."

And a warm, loving welcome it was.

_The End_

Author Note: A bit of mushiness in the end, but I thought the couple deserved it. Again, for some reason, Pazu just kept inserting himself into the story.

Thanks for reading, thank you for your generous comments, and mostly, thanks for letting me share a smile.


End file.
